Un réveil, une histoire
by La Lilith
Summary: Après un réveil surprenant, Lavande raconte son histoire.


**Disclamer: **

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à la grande et fabuleuse J.K. Rowling! ^^

Bonjour, bonsoir les loulous! Alors voilà mon premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! ^^ A la base je ne suis pas très fan de ce couple, je suis plutôt Draco-Hermione *.* mais cela ne m'empêche pas de faire quelques écarts, la preuve (je suis une femme d'action les enfants! :P)  
Bon je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire! ^^ ah oui et bien sûr passez un bon moment en la compagnie de Ronron, et Lavande!  
Bigzouille mes Bichons! :)

* * *

Le soleil caressait doucement mon visage et les oiseaux chantaient délicieusement à mes oreilles. Un sourire vint fleurir sur mes lèvres, et mes bras s'étendirent au-dessus de ma tête alors que j'étirais tout mon corps. J'ouvris péniblement mes paupières, la lumière vive agressant mes yeux encore quelque peu ensommeillés. Puis enfin je les ouvris complètement. Je regardais le plafond blanc, s'étendant juste au-dessus de moi. Je tournais doucement la tête vers la gauche et détaillais la peinture accroché au mur, dont les couleurs scintillaient grâce aux rayons du soleil. Puis je tournais la tête vers la droite et rencontrais un corps enroulé d'un drap, créant valons et vallées sur le lit et plus loin la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Où l'on pouvait voir l'herbe verte et tendre, les roses épanouies, la fontaine crachant mollement son eau dans son bassin, et les arbres aux feuilles vernis, qui se dressaient fièrement, touchant le ciel bleu sans trace du moindre nuage à l'horizon. Je reposais mes yeux sur l'homme allongé à mes côtés, et le détailla. Ses yeux bordés de longs cils blonds, roux, étaient hermétiquement clos, ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes permettant qu'un souffle profond et régulier s'en échappe. Son bras droit reposait sur mon ventre dont la longue main agrippait le tissu de mon débardeur. Je souris, puis me déplaça lentement, faisant glisser sa main sur mon corps, alors que je venais quérir un baiser sur ses lèvres, et en déposait d'autre, plus léger, un peu partout sur son visage. L'homme fronça les sourcils, puis émit un petit grognement plaintif. Un autre sourire m'échappa. Il n'était visiblement pas pressé de se lever. Je décidais donc de recommencer mon petit manège, puis frotta mon nez plusieurs fois sur le sien. Un autre grognement me répondit, je ris sous cape alors qu'il se détournait. J'escaladais son corps et lui remit quelques coup de nez ainsi qu'un petit coup de langue sur la joue. Il souffla longuement, puis d'une voix ensommeillé me dit :

- Va ! Vilaine fille !

Je lui lapais encore une fois la joue.

- Sister, je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Retourne au salon maintenant !

Sister ? Sister comme… le nom de ma chienne ? Puis grognant dans sa barbe, toujours les yeux fermés, je pus entendre un :

- Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour son haleine…

Je portais vivement mes mains à ma bouche, soufflait dedans, senti. Bon il fallait bien l'avouer ce n'était pas hyper frais… Je regardais un long moment dans le vide, puis posa mon regard sur mon homme, et enfin je mis mon cerveau en marche. J'avais deux choix qui s'offraient à moi en cet instant précis. Soit je décidais de prendre affreusement mal ce que venais de dire l'homme allongé, et désormais repartis au pays des songes, à côté de moi. Soit je décidais de m'éclipser furtivement, pour aller boire un peu d'eau, faire un bain de bouche, et manger un petit truc histoire de passer incognito. Autant dire que la deuxième idée me plaisait bien. Même si tout le monde n'avait pas une haleine hyper fraiche au matin, c'était quand même un tue l'amour. Qui plus est savoir que l'homme que vous aimez vous confond avec votre chien au réveil… c'est qu'il en fallait un paquet quand même ! Bon fallait dire aussi que le paquet, là je l'avais et pas qu'un peu.

Doucement, sans bruit je me glissais à l'extérieur du lit. Ma première mission du jour : ne pas réveiller mon homme, et sauvé mon honneur. J'ouvris délicatement la porte de la chambre et la referma tout aussi précautionneusement. Je traversai le couloir au parquet ciré, sans bruit, puis tourna rapidement dans un deuxième qui menait à la chambre d'ami. Oui parce que la salle de bain, la nôtre, était dans notre chambre, enfin à côté. Alors comprenez-moi bien, si je commençais à faire mes petites affaires dans notre salle d'eau... je faillirais à ma mission vous pouvez en être certain ! Donc restait plus que la salle de bain commune, celle où tout le monde pouvait aller en gros.  
Après avoir rapidement longé la chambre d'ami, je dévalais les escaliers et me retrouvais bien vite dans la salle de bain.

Ma cavité buccale nettoyé de fond en comble, je décidais de prendre une petite part de tarte à la mélasse avec moi avant de remonté rejoindre l'homme de ma vie. Enfin l'homme que j'ai attendu toute ma vie serait plus exacte… parce que depuis le temps que je lui cours après celui-là ! Oui parce que môssieur le grand tombeur, ne s'arrête pas qu'à une fille voyez-vous ? Et bon… je vais peut-être partir un peu loin, mais au temps jadis, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, l'homme de ma vie était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Ce n'est un secret pour personne me direz-vous, mais je continue quand même les enfants !

Donc pour rendre jalouse Hermione, car oui c'est elle, vous l'aviez deviné, j'avais servi de roue de secours, de lot de consolation, de moyen émotionnelle, bref en gros une potiche, un objet. Potiche on peut dire que je l'étais quand même. Mais ça c'était avant, car après notre rupture qui fut particulièrement pénible pour moi (vous pensez, j'étais amoureuse tout de même ! Enfin ''était'' est un bien grand mot puisque je le suis toujours et que pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas cessé de l'aimer depuis. Bref…) oui donc après notre rupture, j'ai moi aussi pensé à quelques plans, pour être plus exact j'ai repris celui de Ronald… bah oui je n'allais pas chercher bien loin à l'époque… Enfin, dans tous les cas voyant que rien ne marchait j'ai perdu espoir, et après avec les temps qui courait je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de penser à Ronron. A ce moment-là mes histoires d'amour me passaient ras le chaudron si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Puis un jour je les ai vue ensemble, c'était après la chute de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ils semblaient être heureux. Ron, Hermione main dans la main, ils marchaient tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse, et rien ne semblait les atteindre, ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Qui a bien vite éclaté il faut le dire. Comment je le sais ? La Gazette du Sorcier pardi ! Ils faisaient les choux gras ! Entre le grand amour Harry Potter-Ginny Weasley, la rupture Ronald Weasley-Hermione Granger, les conquêtes du grand Draco Malefoy, et ses sorties avec son célèbre pote Zabini, la presse avait de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Ah… peut-être faut-il vous précisez le cas des Serpentard ? C'est simple, c'est deux-là ne se quittaient ja-mais ! L'un était devenu célèbres photographe, l'autre avais monté sa propre affaire, et avait hérité du père Malefoy, alors vous pensez bien au vue de leur tout leur argent et de leur tempérament… ils n'allaient pas aller chez leur grand-mère pour tricoter ! Puis y avait aussi cette garce de Pansy… enfin ne mettons pas la charrue avant les Hippogriffes. Chaque chose en son temps !  
Bref revenons-en à nos chaudron, comme je le disais plus tôt donc, leur couple n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Un an pour être particulièrement précise. Pourquoi alors qu'ils étaient censés se marié avoir de délicieux bambins, avec le grand manoir et le chien qui va avec bien-sûr, se sont-ils séparés ? Et bien je vais vous le dire moi, l'un et l'autre sont coupable de ce désenchantement. Pour faire court, Malefoy a mis ses sales pattes dans leurs affaires, enfin non… **heureusement** (pour moi évidemment) que Malefoy a mis ses sales pattes dans leurs affaires, enfin dans celle d'Hermione plutôt, m'enfin vous réussissez à comprendre hum ? Donc subtil rapprochement entre Hermione et Draco, car celle-ci se sentait délaisser par Ron, qui, il faut le dire, était très amoureux, mais aimait beaucoup aussi séduire la gente féminine. Il ne trompait pas Hermione, non loin de là. Vous pensez il n'aurait jamais osé. Mais tester son pouvoir de séduction ça oui ! Et je peux comprendre, (et vous aussi j'espère !) qu'à la longue cela ait déplu à Hermione. Donc au bout d'un certain moment, la petite brunette est partie, elle a pris un petit appartement à elle, et Ronald s'est retrouvé affreusement seul. Il a beaucoup bu pendant les deux premières semaines, enfin d'après la Gazette, et ensuite il paraitrait qu'Hermione et Ronald ai eu une conversation d'un genre : « c'était bien beau, mais je pense qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble ».

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il y a eu un changement subtil sur les titres de la Gazette. En effet nous avions pu voir après ce triste évènement, que Ronald avait pris les habitudes de Draco, et Draco… semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus de la Gryffondor. Dans tous les cas six mois après le blondinet et Hermione était ensemble, et Ronald continuait de changer de femme à tout bout de champs. Et Parkinson rentre en jeux. Bon n'allez pas commencer à vous faire des films, maintenant que Ronron est à moi, je n'ai absolument plus rien contre elle. Mais il faut dire qu'elle m'avait fait peur, parce que oui Ronald Bilius Weasley est sorti et ce pendant… aller le temps d'une grossesse ? Avec Pansy Parkinson ! Alors vous pouvez quand même comprendre pourquoi pendant un moment il m'arrivait de temps en temps… bon d'accord fréquemment… oui bon ça va, peut être tout le temps, de la traiter de tous les noms. Mais c'est du passé maintenant ! Aujourd'hui on est copine.  
Enfin bon pour en revenir à **moi** et à **mon** histoire avec Ron, le fait qu'il ne soit plus avec Hermione m'avait quand même bien motivé pour reprendre ma vie en main, et me rendre ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus intelligente. Parce que dans ma tête à moi, si Ronald changeait de fille comme de caleçon, c'était parce qu'il était affreusement triste d'avoir perdu Mione. Et moi je savais qu'ils ne se remettraient jamais ensemble. Donc il fallait que je sois comme Hermione, pour prendre la place d'Hermione. Mais soyons honnête, niveau intellect (non que je sois complètement stupide hein ?) Mais disons qu'à l'époque je ne cassais pas trois pattes à un veracrasse. Et je ne pouvais pas être Hermione. Mais tenter de m'en rapprocher je pouvais. J'allais faire le maximum. Après tout il ne fallait pas que je sois elle, mais que je sois un tant soit peu à sa hauteur, pour que Ronald me remarque. Et c'est ainsi que commença une longue période où, après mon travail, je m'enfermais chez moi pour lire, ou aller à la bibliothèque me cultiver un tantinet plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Ou bien je revoyais certaines choses, puisqu'il faut le dire, au temps de Poudlard il y a certaines fois ou je n'étais pas très assidue… et si au début je trouvais le temps long, de fil en aiguille j'attendais mes fins de journée avec impatience pour terminer un livre commencé ou autre. Et cela devint pour moi un passe-temps et non une corvée. Je n'étais pas aussi mordu qu'Hermione, loin de là. Il me fallait toujours ma petite pause, ou bien que j'aille faire du shopping, que je parle people avec les copines, mais je revenais toujours dessus. Et cela dura 3 longues années, où jour après jour je m'instruisais encore et encore, et où je regardais les nouvelles de Ronald via le journal. Puis je fini par changer de travail, enfin pas réellement, parce que esthéticienne c'est vraiment quelques chose qui me branchais, donc j'ai décidé d'ouvrir mon propre institut, et il faisait un tabac. Puis il y eu la période Pansy…  
Et enfin un beau jour cette jeune dame fit irruption dans mon salon, avec sur les talons l'homme de ma vie. Et c'est qu'à partir de là, il ne fallait plus se tromper les amis. Il fallait que je sois polie, aimable, mignonne, que je n'ai pas l'air idiote, bref, il fallait que j'évite de faire dans la décoration quoi… Et j'y étais arrivé. Merlin ! Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier.

Pansy était arrivé furieuse, et Ronald quant à lui était pas mal non plus. Ils étaient en train de se chicoré la tête, quand une de mes assistantes était venu à leur rencontre, pour tout compte fait repartir tête basse. Une petite troupe de curieux avait commencé à s'attrouper et quelques murmures s'étaient élevés, il avait fallu que j'intervienne.

- Miss Parkinson, Mr Weasley, bienvenue à Brown Institut. Puis-je vous être d'une quelconque utilité ?  
Et tout ça avec un grand sourire polis, et aimable.

- Lavande, avait demandé Ronald hébété.

- Salut Brown, avait lancé Pansy sans méchanceté, ta patronne est dans le coin, j'avais rendez-vous avec elle.

- Mais elle est devant vous miss Parkinson, Lavande Brown, avais-je dis en lui tendant ma main dans un sourire polie (bien sur nous nous connaissions déjà. Enfin de vue… Et bien sûr, intérieurement, notre gentille petite conversation donnait un tout autre genre…) je suis la patronne de **Brown** Institut. Nous avions rendez-vous à 15h30 il me semble. Est-ce bien cela ?  
Pansy avait hoché la tête très surprise, semblant se demander comment j'avais fait pour en arriver là. Oui parce que quand je disais un peu plus haut que mon institut faisait un tabac, je ne mâchais pas mes mots mes chers petits. Car je suis à la tête de cinq instituts, et bientôt, d'autres allaient encore ouvrir, et la clientèle venait en masse. Entre épilation, massage, maquillage, coiffure, et soin beaucoup de femmes, et d'hommes d'ailleurs, venaient se faire bichonner.

- Bien, repris-je, alors veuillez prendre ce couloir-ci, prendre la deuxième porte à droite, et vous installer confortablement, je vous rejoins dans quelques petites secondes.

Je lui avais lancé un sourire éblouissant, m'étais ensuite tourné vers l'homme de ma vie, alors que Pansy partait, encore sous le choc, dans la direction indiquée.

- Comment vas-tu Ronald, avais-je demandé.

- Par Morgane, Lavande, tu as fait un sacré bon boulot, avait-il dit admiratif, oh tu sais avec Pansy un coup ça va, un coup ça va pas. Donc mon humeur aujourd'hui est plutôt maussade. Et toi comment tu vas ?

- Bien, je suis heureuse. Excuse-moi Ron, je dois aller m'occuper de ta femme, mais ça me ferait très plaisir qu'on se revoit un de ces jours pour parler un peu. Ce qu'on est devenu, tout ça quoi.

- Ma femme ? Pansy ? Non, non, non, Pansy n'est pas ma femme, avait-il ri, mais pour le reste ça me va. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir Lav', je te dis à bientôt alors ?

J'avais hoché la tête et il était partit.

Alors ce n'est pas magnifique ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'étais heureuse. Le mieux dans tout ça mes petits scroutt-à-pétards adoré, c'est que quelques jours plus tard on s'était revue sans le vouloir. On avait bien discuté, et on s'était donné rendez-vous un mois après (oui, oui je sais c'est énorme, mais il faut dire aussi que son emploi du temps et le mien combiné… c'était difficile de trouver une date proche). Dans tous les cas deux semaines après notre rencontre fortuite, Pansy l'avait lâché pour tomber dans les bras de Blaise Zabini. Ronald avait été mal pendant quelques temps, et ça je le sais de moi-même, car je l'ai soutenue à ce moment-là. Il l'aimait quand même un peu Pansy, il s'avait que ce n'était pas pour la vie, mais il l'aimait. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a pu se rapprocher, qu'on a discuté, pleuré, ri… c'est comme ça qu'on s'est apprivoisé et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est mis ensemble. Enfin remis…

Et nous voilà, enfin me voilà, à marcher dans notre maison, après mettre fais un lavage de dent très poussé et entrain de mastiquer une part de tarte à la mélasse, dont il ne resterait bientôt plus rien. Notre petite vie s'était bien construite, cela faisait 2 ans que nous étions ensemble, et vous me direz après deux ans de vie commune environ, avoir mauvaise haleine le matin ne pouvais pas être bien grave. Mais détrompez-vous brave gens. Puis ce n'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours non plus… enfin presque… en ce moment je ne buvais pas beaucoup non plus… et puis généralement Ronald part tôt au travail pendant que moi je dors encore un peu… En plus c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive alors qu'il est présent…

Bon d'accord, c'est bon. Oui j'ai très mauvaise haleine le matin, mais vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ça sent la rose ? Hum ? Bon bah voilà.

La porte de la chambre se dressait devant moi, et je l'ouvris doucement. Je m'avançais et vint caresser les cheveux roux de mon homme. Une main vint se poser sur mon dos alors que son pouce faisait des cercles sur mon débardeur, me filant quelques frissons. Je m'approchais doucement de son oreille et la mordillait doucement.

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller mon cœur, chuchotais-je.

Un grognement me répondit, puis j'aperçu l'éclat de ses dents blanches, alors que dans un crie il me basculé sur lui pour me mettre à califourchon. Il remonta à moi, alors que je posais sagement mes mains sur ses épaules, laissant échapper un petit rire. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, s'écarta de moi et me regarda.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il

- Bonjour Mr Weasley, répondis-je, bien dormis ?

- Très, et magnifiquement réveillé.

Il reposa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans un baiser moins chaste, puis je m'écartais et lui fit signe de me suivre.

- J'espère que tu as faim !

Il ricana.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr !

Je me mis à rire à mon tour et alors qu'il me prenait par la taille et me poussait vers le chambranle de la porte, il me dit :

- Au fait Lav' il faudra penser à laisser la porte fermé la nuit, parce que le lendemain Sister vient te réveiller. Puis t'as de la chance ce n'est pas toi qu'elle vient lécher, ou enfumé c'est à voir, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle mange, mais ça pique les yeux !

Ça au moins c'était dit. Je me mis à sourire, comme si c'était du chien dont il parlait, et non pas de moi… et lui embrassait le menton avant de partir vers le couloir. Il me retint.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt prendre le petit-déj au lit ? Un petit sort et ça nous amène le tout. Hum ?  
Je ris, l'embrassa, pris ma baguette, baragouina le sort et me précité vers le lit, suivit de Ronron, qui j'espère bien ne saura jamais que celle qui pue tant au réveil le matin, c'est sa presque futur femme. Ah je ne vous l'ais pas dit ? Ronald m'a fait sa demande en mariage hier. Nous nous fiançons au mois de mai, et dans un 364 jour exactement nous nous marierons.

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! Tschoo :D


End file.
